The Dark Barn
by Jordanthebro
Summary: James is sitting in his house, sleeping. Until he heard a knock - someone is in his house.


It was 3:46 AM. James was sitting in his rocking chair, by his fireplace. He could not sleep. He was reading a book "How to be an internet troll". He recently purchased this book after a falling out with happy cloud. As he was reading, he heard a slight knock in the distance. He didn't think much of it, as this happens quite frequently - maybe once a week. Bored, James continued to read through the book. He slowly started to fall asleep. He flipped some more pages, and before he knew it, he was sound asleep. James is a pretty loud snorer so you could pretty much hear him throughout the house. A slightly louder knock happened. This woke him up. Again, he thought nothing of it. So he adjusted his position in the rocking chair, and fell back asleep. A little while later, a third, even louder knock happened. This one startled him. He slowly got up from his chair, still half asleep, and looked throughout the house to check if anyone was there. He didn't find anything. He was a little worried at this point, so he sat back in his rocking chair, but he did not go back to sleep. He rocked, and then rocked some more. He kept rocking until he heard a very loud sound, this time coming from the window right behind him. He quickly jumps up and looks out the window, he sees nothing. At this point he is scared, so he runs through the house, turns every light on, and grabs his son's baseball bat. We wakes up his wife and says "Honey, I think there's someone breaking in" him and his wife quickly ran out of the bedroom to their son's room. They tell him to get in the closet. James runs back out into the living room, only to find the window, wide open. He knows someone is in the house at this point, so he slowly walks through his house, checking every room. He checks the kitchen first, nothing is there. He then checks his bedroom. Nothing. He checks the bathrooms. Nothing. Finally, he goes upstairs to his son's room, only to see that his son is gone. James panics and runs outside. He tries desperately to find the mystery person that took his son. He looked for hours in the woods surrounding his house. No luck. He runs back in and tries to call the police, only to find out he had no service. He looks at his phone and and he sees a text. It's from an unknown number. He looks at the text. It says "If you want your son back, come to this address at 8:30 AM tomorrow. No earlier, no later." Another text came in soon after, it was the address. The next day, at 8:30, James pulled up to the address in his truck. He got out. It was an abandoned barn in the middle of the woods. James, wanting his son back, ran up to the barn. He opened the big barn doors slowly, he never heard a more painful creaking. He slowly walked inside. It was pitch black, except for the morning light shining through the holes of the barn. Suddenly, he hears a voice. The voice says "Listen James, I'm going to make this real simple for you. Sacrifice your self to me, and your son lives." James replied with "I'll do anything. Just let my son live." Suddenly, the whole barn lights up, there were lights on the ceiling. The killer had a mask and robe on. It appeared to be a woman. James said to her, why are you doing this? Why me? The killer replied with "You reap what you sow." The killer walks over to the cellar inside the barn, and pulls a child out of it. It's James son. James says "Timothy! Daddy loves you." And Timothy said, "I love you too Daddy." The killer says, do you want your son to live? And James says, "Of course." And the killer said, So be it. Let me kill you, and your son lives." James then said, with a tear running down his face, "Fine. Just let timothy go." And James then approached the killer and kneeled down. The killer walked over to a hay stack, and got a 9" machete from it. The killer walked back towards James and said, "Nighty night, James." And proceeded to behead him in front of Timothy. The killer said, with a smile, "Run along now, Timmy." Timothy then sprinted out of the barn. The killer took James' head and put it in a freezer along with the dozens of others. Timothy ran back to his house and told his mom what happened. They both cried. 21 years later, Timothy was sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper. He saw in the newspaper that a killer had been arrested. A little further down, there was a picture of a barn. The barn the killer used. Timothy saw the barn, and instantly recognized it. He shed a tear knowing that his father's killer had been caught. The end.


End file.
